zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Wind Temple
:For the temple in ''Phantom Hourglass, see Temple of Wind.'' The Wind Temple is typically the sixth and penultimate dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, although, it can also be played as the fifth dungeon if Link has not yet completed the Earth Temple. It is one of the earliest dungeons in the the ''Legend of Zelda'' series to have a "wind" theme, and many of its puzzles revolve around this concept, frequently requiring the use of the Deku Leaf. Link works together with Makar, the Sage of Wind to clear this dungeon. Story Origins The Wind Temple was built before Hyrule was flooded, and was used by the Wind Sages to pray to the gods. The last sage of the temple before the events of The Wind Waker, Fado, (a Kokiri), did this by playing music on his violin—specifically, a piece known as the "Wind God's Aria". Traditionally, the King of Hyrule would conduct the song using the Wind Waker. The Wind Sages prayed, along with the Earth Sages, for the power to repel evil to remain in the Master Sword, so that it could be used to defeat Ganondorf, should he escape the seal he was placed in during the Imprisoning War. Early history When Ganon did attack, the Hero of Time did not reappear to save Hyrule, as had been hoped, and thus the Master Sword was unused. Instead, the gods flooded the kingdom and sealed Ganon away. Most of the inhabitants who did not flee to the mountaintops (the islands of the Great Sea) perished, but those with certain magical abilities (namely Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, Fado the Wind Sage, and Laruto the Earth Sage) remained behind in Old Hyrule, never aging and seemingly immortal. Shortly after Ganon escaped the Sacred Realm, he realized that the Master Sword could still be a threat. In order to neutralize this threat, he decided to assassinate the two sages (Fado and Laruto) who were praying for the power to repel evil to remain in the blade. He sent his minions to attack them, with the beast Molgera leading the army that invaded the Wind Temple. Fado was overwhelmed and killed (as was Laruto in the Earth Temple) and Molgera took up residence in the temple to prevent any future Wind Sage from restoring the Master Sword's power. Link's role in the Wind Temple Eventually, the new hero, Link embarks on a quest to restore the power to the Master Sword after a failed attempt on Ganondorf's life; the sword had lost its power and was no threat to Ganondorf. After escaping Ganondorf, the King of Red Lions informs Link that the reason why the sword has lost its power is due to something happening to the sages. However, because of the barrier Ganondorf has erected around Hyrule Castle, it is impossible for Link to access the two temples from Old Hyrule. Therefore, he is required to enter through the mountaintop entrances, which the King of Red Lions then marks on Link's Sea Chart. Link first attempts to enter the Wind Temple, but he finds that Fado is dead. His ghost informs him that the door to the temple will open only when his descendant, the next sage, plays the "Wind God's Aria" there. Fado teaches Link this song, and he uses its powers to awaken the next Wind Sage, who then helps Link enter the temple and destroy the evil inhabitants. The new Wind Sage then takes up Fado's role and begins to pray for the power to repel evil to remain in the Master Sword. 's ghost appears before Link on Gale Island]] When Link then attempts to access the Wind Temple, the situation is similar to that of Laruto's. He arrives on the island to find Fado dead and only his spirit remains. Fado tells Link what happened to him and that to enter the temple, he needs to awaken the new Wind Sage with the "Wind God's Aria". Link eventually finds the Korok Makar in his sanctuary behind a waterfall on the Forest Haven island, by following the music made by his violin. Link plays the "Wind God's Aria", awakening the sleeping sage within Makar. Fado's spirit appears to tell Makar about his destiny. Makar then agrees to accompany Link to the temple and use the song to open the door. Link and Makar together enter the temple. Together, they solve its puzzles and vanquish its evil inhabitants, including Molgera. After the evil has been cleansed, Makar plays and prays in the prayer room, finally restoring the Master Sword to full power. Makar remains behind in the temple to pray while Link departs for his final battle against Ganondorf. Makar stays there for the remainder of the game. However, in the ending credits, after Link succeeds in using the sword to defeat Ganondorf, he is rescued by the pirates and reunited with Makar on their ship once he returns from Old Hyrule. Dungeon entering the main shaft of the temple for the first time]] The Wind Temple consists of a large main shaft, with smaller paths branching off it, much like the Water Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This shaft has a large fan underneath a grate at the bottom, allowing Makar or Link (using the Deku Leaf) to float up and down the shaft. The boss room is located at the end of a passageway underneath the grate. The first part of the dungeon is a linear path, in which many doors are opened through Makar's ability to plant seeds in special marked patches of ground and make trees grow. At the end of this path, Makar plants a tree to open a door for Link, but is immediately captured by Floor Masters. Link then enters the main shaft (which is mostly blocked off at this point) and finds Makar locked in an impenetrable cell. Link then solves other puzzles in the dungeon, (many relating to the theme of wind and requiring use of the Deku Leaf), before opening the shaft and obtaining the Hookshot from the dungeon's miniboss. Using the Hookshot and Iron Boots, Link frees Makar, and together they activate the fan, open the grate at the bottom of the shaft, locate the boss key, and finally defeat Molgera and avenge Fado. Items *Treasure Chart (x2) *Hookshot *Heart Container Enemies *Armos *Armos Knight *Blade Trap *Blue Bubble *Bokoblin *ChuChu *Darknut *Dexivine *Floormaster *Mighty Darknut *Peahat *Stalfos *Wizzrobe Mini-boss *Red Wizzrobe Boss *Molgera Category:Temples Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker dungeons